


Remember

by TygraSol



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fate & Destiny, One Shot, One True Pairing, Red String of Fate, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TygraSol/pseuds/TygraSol
Summary: Reylo word porn!  Without actual porn, lol.  This is not quite a one-shot, it's actually an excerpt of a fanfic I've been working on for a long time but took a hiatus from and haven't really posted anything on.  But I absolutely love, love, LOVE this bit, it's my best work so far (at least, I like to think so).  A little background context for this short-story: I based this on the idea that Rey and Ben actually knew each other when Rey was a child, but through a series of ill-fated circumstances, Ben had to erase both their memories to try and protect her from Snoke... unfortunately, by losing the one light in his life, this was the pivotal point, the precursor that led to Ben's rebirth as Kylo Ren.  This is the beginning of a happy ending for these two soulmates.  Enjoy the fluff!  And hot damn if just kissing can't be sexy asf!  Lol, alright, happy fanfic-ing to all you lovely readers!





	Remember

_**Remember** _

 

 

She’d been out for about half an hour now.  He had caught her as she collapsed, and her head now rested in his lap as he absent-mindedly ran his fingers through her tresses.  His mind was miles away as he stared ahead.  _Wake up.  Remember._   His eyes slid shut and focused on her breathing.  It was shallow, but even, and her pulse had finally slowed down to a steady thrum, replacing the erratic palpitations that coursed through her whole body before.  He inhaled slowly, then exhaled, following her lead, matching her, breath for breath.  He pushed back every tendril of trepidation that tried to creep into his soul, quieting his mind, building a barricade to block the anxiety and worried thoughts.  _Still.  Stay still.  Just be here and stay still._   He willed himself to remain calm, his heart rate slowly syncing up with hers.

She was completely at rest.  It was strange, seeing her like this.  She looked peaceful.  She wasn’t afraid.  She didn’t subconsciously tense up as he held her.  He wished he could take back every petrifying memory she had of him.  When he was a monster.  _Creature in a mask._   How could she ever forgive him?  For betraying her.  For taking away her childhood.  For erasing himself and abandoning her.  She’d lived her whole life alone, because of him.  He had vowed to protect her, but that turned out to be a futile and empty promise.  He was supposed to be keeping her safe, hiding her away from Snoke.  Instead, his actions had only pulled her into the clutches of danger and death.

It made him sick, now that everything was coming into focus.  He brought her to Snoke.  No one else.  _He_ had condemned her with his own hands.  It wasn’t until their bond reformed, after all those years lost and forgotten, that he truly began to feel compassion for her.  And even then, he denied her.  Even after they shared intimate moments.  After they’d touched hands.  After she came to him, pleading, pouring out her heart and soul to him.

After he killed Snoke, he convinced himself that he’d done it for her; that he was protecting her.  He was going to have it all.  He would gain the power he craved so much, and he’d lied to himself, sure that she would join him.  That she would abandon the light.  But it was all deception.  Even after all this, he ultimately lost his soul.  His whole life had been an illusion.

He had destroyed her, in the end.  The one promise he’d managed to keep.  And now, he was afraid he couldn’t save her this time.  No act of penance, no sacrifice could ever expunge his sins against her.  He sought no forgiveness, he knew he was unworthy and undeserving.  He expected nothing from her.  All he wanted was to right the only wrong he was capable of fixing.  To give her back what he had stolen.

He knew he was going to die.  He wouldn’t make it out of this alive.  But for now, right here, holding her, breathing her in, shielding her from the universe, time stopped.  Nobody but them existed here.  However fleeting this moment may be, he would make it last for eternity in his mind.  So, he sat with her.  Still.  Waiting for her to come back.  To wake up and remember.

She may run away from him.  She may kill him herself.  And he wouldn’t fight back.  He’d welcome his destruction with open arms.  He’d surrender completely, without hesitation.  He was ready to pay, to give up his life so justice could prevail.  As long as she lived.  He would undergo every form of torture fathomable if it would save her.  This.  _This_ was true compassion.  This was _love_.  To lay down his life in exchange for hers.  His soul could find peace in that.  As long as she woke up.  As long as she _remembered.  Stay here, sweetheart.  Come back._

 

 

* * *

xXxXxXx

* * *

 

 

 

Oxygen hit her lungs like icy daggers as she gasped.  She shot up, clawing at the air, grasping for something, _anything_ , to grab on to.  Hysteria was taking over.  She coughed and sputtered violently; thrashing; her desperate shrieks piercing the atmosphere.  _It hurts.  I can’t breathe.  It hurts, Maker, it HURTS!!!_   She thought she was drowning.  And, in a sense, she was.  So much emotion.  Confusion.  Pain.  Loss.  Sorrow.  Death.  Then, something else.  Life.  Rapture.  Gain.  Euphoria.  Revelation.

She suddenly felt strong arms pulling her up, dragging her to shore.  Rough hands clutched her wrists and pinned her arms to her chest.  She was locked into a secure embrace.  Bewildered, she struggled to open her eyes, realizing she had them clamped shut this whole time.  _“Shhh, it’s ok.  I’ve got you, you’re safe now, you’re safe…”_   That voice.  _His_ voice.  It was soothing and warm.  She was becoming more alert now, and she gradually stopped trying to fight against him, lolling her head into his shoulder as she drank in her surroundings.

Her vision was blurry at first.  She blinked several times as everything came into focus and the world stopped spinning.  Then, as their eyes locked, she saw him, for the first time.  She saw _him_ , and she knew.  She finally understood.  She was alive.  _He_ was alive.  He had come back for her.  He’d saved her, and she was no longer lost and alone.  _They_ were no longer alone.  He came back for her.  Now they were found.  They were _home_.

 

 

* * *

 

xXxXxXx

* * *

 

 

 

She startled him when she came to.  He could instantly _feel_ her hazed panic.  She rocketed forward, sitting now, blindly reaching out, searching for something tangible she could grip and pull herself up with.  She began choking as she flailed and screeched.  _It hurts.  I can’t breathe.  It hurts, Maker, it HURTS!!!_   He could see the image flooding her mind.  She was in an ocean.  She couldn’t swim.  It was dragging her under, and she couldn’t fight it.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her, drawing her back into his lap.  He seized her wrists and crossed her arms with his, hugging them to her ribcage.  Once he had her firmly swaddled, her eyelids fluttered, and she strained against him.  _“Shhh, it’s ok.  I’ve got you, you’re safe now, you’re safe…”_   He spoke low, placating her as much as possible.  Her awareness was returning, and he could _feel_ her tension melting away.  She leaned into him and began to wander listlessly with her eyes.  She was getting her bearings.  Once she was able to concentrate and rein in her sight, she met his gaze; the recognition settled over her like a blanket.

He sat with her in silence for several moments.  She stared at him intently, her eyes darting back and forth across his features, but he resisted the urge to press against her mind and read her thoughts.  He was afraid he wouldn’t like what he found there.  She must have sensed his apprehension, deciphering his veiled visage, because her own countenance darkened with concern.  He softened his expression, not wanting to cause her any more stress and anxiety than she had already suffered.  Then, he gently released her arms and eased her off of him carefully.

He intended to cautiously move away and give her space, but she surprised him when she unexpectedly reached out and cupped his cheek.  Her hand felt hot against his face.  His breath hitched in the back of his throat, and his heart was palpitating.  She nimbly traced his scar with her fingers.  He closed his eyes and recalled another time, not so long ago, when she had touched him like this.  His mind was temporarily transported back to that moment.  He hadn’t wanted it to end.  He thought _that_ would be their turning point.  That they were at the edge of the precipice and she was finally ready to jump with him.  Little did he know that they had only trekked halfway up the mountain.

He was entranced in reverie when she began to trail her fingers through his hair, slowly curling them to grip the thick locks at his nape.  He snapped out of his daze and stared at her, awestruck.  It took him a moment to process what she was doing, but once he understood, he yielded to her.  She rose to her knees, hovering slightly above him where he sat now.  Slipping her other hand around his head, her thumb resting on his temple and her fingers behind his ear, she tenderly tilted his face upward, dragging him towards her.  She was steadily closing the space between them, but hesitated when her face was inches away from his.  The atmosphere charged with electricity as their hot breath intermingled.  His heart stopped.

She was searching his eyes.  Looking for any sign of objection.  He marveled at her.  The idea that she could still be so uncertain about him.  That she could doubt his want.  His _need_.  His love for her.  Did she not understand just how consumed he was by her?  This beautiful creature.  This fallen angel.  She could have anyone she wanted.  She deserved far better than him.  _Anybody_ would be better than him, that was an undeniable truth.  And yet, here she was, waiting for his invitation, seeking permission from the most feared and evil man in the galaxy.  This wretched monster who had once told her he could take whatever he wanted.  It was mind-boggling.  _You should hate me.  You could kill me now.  You_ should _kill me now.  I deserve infinitely worse.  You should destroy me._

She blinked, and for a moment, he thought she had come to her senses and realized he was right.  But then, she narrowed her eyes, and the corners of her mouth started curving upwards, an almost impish surge of satisfaction illuminating those bright, hazel stars.  _I’ve already destroyed you._   He shuddered at that revelation.  He’d known long ago she would be his undoing.  She would be the death of him.  She would destroy him.  And now, that prophecy had come to fruition, and he would _never_ recover.  He didn’t want to.  _Then… end me._

She granted his request, drawing into him, brushing her lips against his.  A numbing chill shot down his spine, and sparks were flying.  Their force signatures were melding together, creating an indescribable energy around them, more powerful than anything he could ever conceive.  All at once, he was floating away and crashing down hard as their mouths pressed deeper into each other.  A soft moan escaped his lips, causing her to pull away, astonished that she could so easily elicit such a reaction from him.  He felt cold and untethered when her mouth left his.  He swiftly wrapped his arms around her, pressing his hands against her back, bringing her closer before he completely unraveled.

She gasped, unable to brace herself as he dragged her down.  Before she knew it, he was engulfing her again, parting her lips with his tongue, finding hers effortlessly.  His warmth washed over her as he gently pressed at the edge of her mind through the bond, every tendrilled touch bathing her with adoration.  Her entire body was tingling as his hands traversed the curve of her back, and she buried her fingers deeper into his raven waves.  He pushed stronger now, beseeching her to let her walls down.  She obliged, opening the floodgate, solidifying their bond in full force.

Every thought and emotion collided together and echoed across the cosmos as they fell under, completely immersed in the shadows.  Light and darkness fluxed around them like bipolar magnets, attracting and repelling, until a stronger gravitational force pulled them in, binding them together at the core.  Here, they fractured into millions of particles, creating varying gradients and casting silhouettes through brilliant spectrums of colors.  So many unfathomable, nameless colors.

They drifted weightlessly, basking in each other’s embrace, coveting every sacred kiss.  Eventually, reluctantly, they began the ascension to break through the surf.  Heady breaths filled their lungs, oxygen infused with passion and surreality.  It was exhilarating and tranquil, in tandem.  They were lying on the ground now, their bodies entangled together perfectly.  Rey’s fingers were dancing lightly along the back of his neck, weaving in and out of his ebony mane.

Ben lost himself in her eyes, studying her brilliant irises as though he were seeing them for the first time.  They were striking.  Mesmerizing.  Painted in earthy shades of brown and green, they glistened like bronze and emerald.  He was convinced they were supernovas, continuously exploding with new hues of stardust.  They were hypnotizing him, drawing him in, daring him to fall into them.  Into an endless death he’d gladly welcome.

But, after a while, he discovered they had metamorphosed into something else.  They burned with the intensity of twin golden suns, dark discs eclipsing them at the center.  He now saw her multi-colored rays streaming, flowing like rivers of light, flaring like lava trails.  He was intrigued by this phenomenon.  She was a contradictory curiosity.  Unpredictable and volcanic, yet steadfast and serene.  She was neither light nor dark.  And then, she was both.  She was fire and water.  She was tumultuous skies and healing rain.  The unforgiving storm followed by a rainbow of promise.

He needed her more than the air he breathed.  She was life.  Beautiful, messy, heart-breaking _life_.  He wanted _all_ of her.  He loved her with every _fiber_ of his being.  _Will you be mine forever?_   Her voice sailed through his thoughts on a cool ocean breeze.  She had heard him.  She’d felt his overwhelming emotions.  And she was smiling with such innocence and purity that he was sure he would drown in her radiance.  _Always._   He kissed her tenderly, then laid back, one arm relaxed behind his head, while the other held her tightly to him.  She pressed her ear to his heart, her hand splayed across his chest, and they both soon drifted off to sleep, lulled by the rhythmic beating of their hearts together.  The stars were never brighter than they were that night.


End file.
